La nuit porte conseil
by Lily Oasis Black
Summary: Sixième année d'harry. Romance, humour et mystère... Rémus, Sirius et Rogue. (les trois mots magiques lol). Bon jai décidé de corriger ma fic et elle est bien meilleur que la première version ;) bonne lecture !


_Avertissements:_ C'est ma première fic alors ça se peut que ce ne soit pas génial. Mais jusqu' ici, je la trouve pas si pire alors si vous aimez ça je vais la continuer. Mais seulement si vous aimez ça ! Car si je n'ai pas de reviews, vous n'aurez pas d'autres chapitres ! niak niak niak.

_Spoilers:_ tomes 1, 2, 3, 4 et 5 d ' Harry Potter

_Remerciements:_ Merci à mes amis : Chanou, Mijo, Cat, Vini, Loloe, Gege et Alexandre qui m'ont aidé à faire ou à écrire ce chapitre... ou qui vont m'aider à faire ou écrire un autre chapitre... en tout cas ! Merci aussi "Pép" pour m'avoir aidé à publier cette histoire. Et à sa femme qui est tant entousiaste de me voir l'écrire. Merci à mes parents aussi pour me soutenir dans mon travail d'écriture. Ha ! Et je remercie aussi mon frère de me faire recommencer certains chapitres en utilisant mon ordi sans sauvegarder mes affaires. Sans lui ma fic serait moin longue ! Merci et gros bizoux à tous !

_Résumé général:_ Harry entame sa sixième année à l'école Poudlard. Un nouveau professeur, de nouveaux amis et un nouveau mystère. De la romance à venir ! Notre ??? amoureux de la nouvelle prof qui semble en attirer plus d'un... (pourquoi je dévoilerais un des punchs de mon histoire ?)

_Disclaimer:_ Tout les personnages que vous reconnaissez appartiennent à la tueuse de Sirius que j'adore car ses livres sont supers bons et que si je fait du chantage et bien peut-être qu'elle écrira son sixième livre plus vite... reprend son souffle. Ok ok en réalitée je ne pense pas... (cerveau: ça on le sait, tu est blonde ! )...hey!... que ça va marcher mais c'est pas grave. Sinon si vous reconnaissez des personnages mais qu'ils ne figurent pas dans les livres, je vous conseille d'aller consulter un médecin ! Bonne lecture!

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Chapitre 1 - Sindy Walters_

Harry Potter se réveilla en sursaut. Il venait une nouvelle fois de rêver à la mort de son parrain. Pourquoi n'avait-t-il pas suivi ces foutus cours d'occlumencie. Comme ça, il aurait peut-être pu savoir qu'il s'était fait berné par Voldemort quand ce dernier lui avait fait croire qu'il torturait Sirius. Ou il aurait simplement pas vu cette fausse scène car il aurait réussi à bloquer ses pensées! Tout était de sa faute pour Sirius. Malgré ce que tout le monde disait, Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir coupable. Ces amis pouvaient bien lui envoyer des lettres pour l'empêcher de déprimer, rien n'y faisait. Même le professeur Lupin lui avait envoyer une lettre ! C'était la lettre qui avait, d'ailleurs, le plus aidé Harry. Elle contenait un bout du journal de Sirius. Après tout, Rémus Lupin devait être aussi attristé, sinon plus, que Harry par la mort de Sirius. Harry n'avait connu son parrain qu'en troisième année. Mais Lupin, lui, était un des proches ami de Patmol depuis qu'ils étaient rentrés à Poudlard ensembles.

James Potter, Sirius Black, Rémus Lupin et Peter Pettigrow avaient formé ensemble le groupe le plus "craint" de Poudlard, les maraudeurs. (Pour plus de détails, consultez les tomes 3 et 5 de Harry Potter...) Il régnait en eux une confiance profonde et c'était toujours vrai quand ils cessèrent de faire leurs blagues à l'école. Pourquoi ils avaient arrêté? Tout simplement car ils avaient finis leurs études ! Ils étaient d'ailleurs assez tristes de quitter cet endroit si merveilleux où il s'était passé tant de choses. Mais après la pluie, le beau temps. Alors, après avoir quittés l'école, deux évenements heureux apparaissèrent, tous concernant James Potter, Cornedrue pour les intimes. Le premier étant le mariage de James et Lily Potter où Sirius fut le témoin. Le deuxième était qu'ils attendaient un enfant. Patmol en fut le parrain. Rémus était un peu jaloux, d'après ce qu'il avait conté à Harry. Mais Lily, proche amie de Rémus, le consola en lui promettant qu'il serait le parrain du deuxième enfant (si il y en avait un) et qu'il pouvait venir voir bébé Harry quand il le souhaitait. C'était le bonheur total ! Mais qu' en était-t-il du quatrième maraudeur, Queudver? (NDA: la réponse dans le prochain épisode de : Mon meilleur ami est un sal rat et le serviteur d'un serpent... lol)

C'était la cause du calme avant la tempête. Après un moment de pur bonheur avec un nouveau membre dans la famille Potter (hey ça rime!), le directeur de Poudlard, Albus Dumbledore, leurs apprit qu'il fallait absolument qu'ils se cachent car le Seigneur des Ténèbres courrait après eux (au sens littéraire). Ils déménagerent donc pendant un bon bout de temps, se rendant compte à chaques fois que Voldemort les retrouvait. Comment faisait-il ? La réponse ne tarda pas à apparaître. À peine 1 an après la naissance de Harry James Potter, Dumbledore leurs confirma qu'un traitre était parmi eux. Un de leurs meilleurs amis les trahissait en fournissant des information précieuses à Voldemort. Ils décidèrent donc de mettre en marche le sortilège de Fidelitas. C'était un sortilège extrèmement complexe mais aussi très efficace. Cela consistait à caché un seret au coeur d'un être unique. L'information était dissimulée à l'intérieur même de la personne choisie, qu'on appelle le Gardien du Secret. Le secret devient alors impossible à découvrir, sauf si le Gardien décide de le divulger. Ainsi, tant que le Gardien du Secret refusait de parler, le Seigneur des Ténèbres pouvait toujours fouiller le village où James, Lily et Harry vivaient, il lui était impossible de les retrouver, même s'il avait collé le nez contre la fenêtre de leur salon (page 223, tome 3, format de poche ) !

Ils décidèrent donc de prendre Sirius Black comme Gardien. Mais ce dernier, voulant bluffer Voldemort, a convaincu les Potter de prendre Peter à la place. Non mais là, Voldemort n'était pas idiot, il aurait tout de suite sut que Sirius était le Gardien du Secret des Potter, mais ne se serait jamais douté qu' ils confient un tel fardeau à un être faible et sans talent comme Peter Pettigrow. Ce fut la plus grave erreur de Sirius Black. Mais la plus réjouissante pour Queudver. Car pour ce rat, ce fut sans doute le meilleur moment de sa vie de pouvoir dire à son maitre où se trouvaient les Potter.

Voldemort alla chez les Potter et les tua un par un. Premièrement, James et ensuite, Lily qui protégeait Harry. Mais quand il a voulu tuer le bébé, une chose à laquelle il ne s'attendait vraiment pas arriva. Le sortilège de mort, Avada Kedavra, qu'il lança à Harry fit un ricochet et se retourna contre son expéditeur qui disparut sous l'impact. Laissant à Harry une simple cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front.

_Je me suis rendu à la cachette de Peter pour voir si il était toujours bel et bien caché. Et si au début j'ai affiché un visage surpris en voyant la cachette vide et sans trace de lutte, il se changea vite pour laisser place à la peur. Si un Détraqueur aurait rôdé près de moi à cette instant il s'aurait régalé au moin pour un mois. Mais il n'aurait jamais eu le temps de se rendre à moi car, en moin de temps qu'il le faut pour le dire, j'ai monté sur ma moto volante et j'ai traversé le ciel en direction de la maison des Potter. Lorsque je vis la Matque des Ténèbre haute dans le ciel juste au-dessus du manoir de mon meilleur ami, j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à ne pas m'évanouir. Par contre je ne m'en suis pas privé quand j'ai atteri. J'ignore combien de temps je suis resté là à contempler les corps sans vie de James et Lily en espérant les voir frémir ou donner le moindre petit signe de vie. En vain. Mais où était Harry? Il entendit des pleurs en dessous d'une couverture bleue poudre. Il était encore en vit. Son filleul était encore en vie ! Il courut prendre Harry dans ses bras et essaya de le consoler le plus qu'il put. Le problème était qu'il était difficile de faire cesser les pleurs de quelqu'un quand tes propres larmes coulent sur tes joues._

_Harry était en train de s'endormir quand Hagrid apparut disant que Dumbledore l'avait chargé d' ammener le jeune Potter chez sa tante et son oncle moldus. J'ai cherché à discuter pour prendre soin de Harry mais Hagrid me convainquit de lui laisser le bébé. D'abord, là, j'ai pensé mourir, pleurer, hurler ma tristesse mais une sensation plus forte s'empara de moi. La vangeance. Il fallait que je tue Queudver pour vanger James et Lily._

_- Sirius, petit, je sais que c'est dûr pour toi... c'est dûr pour nous tous mais..._

_- Tiens Hagrid, prend ma moto, je n'en aurai plus besoin maintenant..._

_Je lui ai montré ma moto qui me tenait tant à coeur. Si je ne pouvais pas prendre soin de Harry, je voulais faire tout pour qu'il soit en sécuritée au plus vite. J' aurais voulu aider ses amis aussi... mais je suis arrivé trop tard. Tout ést de ma faute. "Sirius Black, l'homme qui est la cause du meurtre Potter". Ho pardonne-moi Lunard de t'avoir soupçonné ! J'aurais dû me douter que c'était Peter le traître ! Mais cette fois-ci je n'arriverai pas en retard . Je sens déjà la trace de Peter sous ma forme de Patmol. Je partis en courant et entendis à peine Hagrid me remercier. Je courais, courais, courais jusqu'à ce que je le vois. Marchant tranquillement dans une rue moldue comme si de rien n'était. Il semblait un peu triste par contre. Sûrement ! Il nous avait trahis mais cela n'avait servi à rien. Voldemort était disparu ! Et sûrement pour un bon bout de temps... mais l'heure n'était pas aux pensées réjouissantes._

_Je me suis approché sans bruit de Peter. Sous ma forme canine c'était carrément du gâteau. Mais il se rendrait vite compte de ma présence en y étant un habitué. Je m'approcha un peu plus. Il se figea. Ça y est, il m'avait senti. Pas la peine que je reste sous ma forme animale. Je me transforma et il se retourna lentement, baguette à la main, vers moi. Je souris en le voyant si terrifié. Je m'avençais vers lui en pointant ma baguette sur sa poitrine. Il avait l'air si terrifié. Il était pâle et regardait de tous les côtés comme pour trouver un moyen de s'enfuir. Mais à présent, il était bloqué dans un coin. C'était le moment idéal. Je leva ma baguette et ne remarqua pas tout de suite la lueur dangeureuse apparaître dans les yeux de ce sale rat. Et avant que j'aie pu faire quoi que ce soit, il s'était mis à crier que j'avais tué James et Lily. Je suis resté figé de stupeur. Il en profita pour s'en aller derrière moi. Quand je me suis retourné pour lui lancer le sort fatale, il a été plus vite que moi. Sa baguette derrière son dos, il avait lançé un Avada Kedavra qui avait tué tous les moldus innocents qui se tenaient sur la rue. Ensuite il se trancha un doigt et se transforma en rat pour aller se réfugier dans les égoûts._

_Je suis resté devant le spectacle et j'ai rit. Un rire froid, sans aucune joie. Je riais de ce rat sans talent qui avait réussi à berner le grand et courageux Sirius Black. Mais lorsque je sentit quelqu'un prendre mes bras et les mettre dans mon dos, mon rire s'estompa assez vite. J'eus un frisson en sentant les menottes gelées entourer mes poignets. Mais mon coeur se réchauffa un peu quand j'entendit _cette_ voix me lancer un " désolée ". J' ignore à..._

Le papier (du journal de Sirius si vous ne l'aviez pas deviné) s'arrêtait là. Mais Harry connaissait pas mal la suite. Il vécu douze ans dans une prison d'où il fut le premier de l'histoire à s'échapper pour finir ce qu'il avait commencé : Tuer Peter Pettigrow qui était à Poudlard sous sa forme de rat (Croûtard, le rat de Ron) . Il le retrouva, ainsi que son filleul et son meilleur ami, Rémus Lupin, mais il réussit une nouvelle fois à s'échapper. Ensuite, il vécu dans une caverne jusqu'à ce que l'Ordre du Phénix décide de se reformer. Là, il se retrouva embarré dans son ancienne demeure qu'il haïssait presque autant que Pettirow : La noble et très ancienne maison des Black. Dumbledore le força à rester à l'intérieur étant donné que toute la population était à sa recherche et que Voldemort n'ignorait plus son déguisement de Patmol. Il ne sortit de là que deux fois. La première, quand Harry s'en alla à la gare pour prendre le Poudlard Express qui l'emmennerais à Poudlard. Bien sûr, il avait pris le risque de se métamorphoser en chien. Il prenait toujours des risques pour Harry. Et la deuxième et dernière fois, c'était pour aider l'Ordre à le sauver, lui, Harry Potter, son filleul, qui s'était retrouvé au Département des Mystères avec les membres de l'A.D (Armée de Dumbledore). Sirius s'était battu contre sa cousine, Bellatrix Lestrange. La mangemorte avait réussi à avoir une fois pour toute Sirius Black. Elle lui avait lancé le sortilège mortel et Harry l'avait vu tomber lentement, comme dans un film au ralentit, dans un rideau noir auprès duquel ils se battaient. (vous connaissez la suite...)

Harry regarda son réveil. Trois heure quarante-cinq ! Cela faisait trois heures qu'il avait seize ans ! Il regarda vers la fenêtre. Aucuns hiboux en vue. Étrange. Normalement ils étaient tous là après, maximum, une heure et demi. Il décida d'attendre encore un peu. Mais après une heure, Harry décida qu'il avait déjà assez vu le soleil se lever. Maintenant, il était totalement réveillé... mais avait une migraine affreuse ! Sans bruit, il marcha sans bruit jusqu'à la salle de bain pour aller se chercher des médicaments. Il avait souvent fait cela pendant l'été et commençais à se demander s'il devrait ou non utiliser un sort de dédoublement d'objets simplement pour en avoir plus.

En attendant que tout le monde soit réveillé, Harry fit ses devoirs. Mais il ne lui en restait pas beaucoup. À peine un seul. Et Harry le fini en seulement deux heures (NDA: J'insiste sur le _seulement_ deux heures...). Il était rendu sept heures. Les Dursley ne se levaient qu'à partir de neufs heures. Il lui restait donc deux heures. Qu'allait-il pouvoir faire en deux heures? Encore se morfondre sur ses pensées en se demandant comment il pourrait réaliser la prophétie qui est de sauver le monde si il n'était même pas capable de sauver son parrain ? C'est une idée mais ça devenait la routine alors Harry décida de faire plaisir à Hermione et de lire des livres à la place. Il alla donc déplacer la lame de parquet branlante sous laquelle il déposait toutes ses fournitures scolaires. Il chercha son livre d'Histoire de la Magie (après tout, si il n'écoutait pas en classe vallait mieux lire des livres... c'est déjà moin ennuyant !). Il était tout en dessous de ses robes. Il souleva ces dernières et entendit quelque chose tomber d'un des morceaux de tissus. C'était une vitre. Un morceau de vitre du mirroir que son parrain lui avait offert et qu'il avait cassé de rage à Poudlard. À présent, il regrettait son geste. Il ne lui restait plus grand chose de son parrain maintenant. Il ne lui restait que son Éclair de Feu rangé précieusement dans le placard et ce bout de vitre...

Il se mit à la lecture de son livre et lorsqu'il lut qu'une sorcière, célèbre pour avoir inventée la colle qui résiste à l'eau, du XIV siècle avait collé son père, un ancien grand roi, dans son bain et l'avait laissé là pendant 5 jours et qu'en ressortant il était tout rattatiné, il ne put s'empêcher de repenser à Sirius. Il se demanda si il n'avait pas fait ça un jour à un serpentard... Il s'imagina la scène : Un serpentard... heu... Lucius tiens ! Bon. Lucius qui lance à Rémus : Hey, tu ressembles à mon grand-père avec tes grosse rides! Patmol ne l'aurait pas prit c'est sûr... il se serait sûrement vangé, le connaissant. Ça aurait été du genre à Sirius de dire, une fois le Serpentard sortit du bain : Qui est-ce qui ressemble le plus à mon grand-père maintenant, hein?

Et soudain il l'entendit. Cette voix. La voix de son parrain. Il avait cru entendre _cette_ voix l'appeller.

- Harry, lève-toi !

Ce n'était que son oncle. Pourtant Harry était sûr d'avoir entendu la voix de son parrain. Peut-être qu'il avait tellement pensé à lui qu'il s'était imaginé tout ça. Bref, il sortit de sa chambre et descendu à la cuisine. Il s'assit à la table devant son morceau de pamplemousse. Dudley n'avait pas cessé son régime. Il ne le cessera pas tant qu'il ne maigrira pas et jusqu'ici, cela n'avait pas amélioré grand chose...

DRIIIINNNNNNNNNNGGGGG

Le téléphone le réveilla de ses pensées. C'est l'oncle Vernon qui décrocha.

- Oui allô, Vernon Dursley à l'appareil.

-Bonjour, je suis Sindy Walters...

- Que puis-je pour vous mademoiselle?, répondu Mr. Dursley face à une si belle voix.

-Et bien j'aimerais parler à Harry Potter.

L'oncle Vernon hésita.

-Vous vous êtes sûrement trompé de numéro madame... il... il n'y a pas de Harry Potter ic...ici.

Harry voulu lui arracher le téléphone des mains mais Pétunia et Dudley le retenaient fermement...

-Allons, vous dites que vous vous nommez Dursley, Vernon Dursley, et je sais que vous êtes l'oncle de Harry. Bon très bien, si vous ne voulez pas me passer Harry, passez moi dont votre femme, Vernon.

-Que voulez-vous à ma femme?!

- Rien je veux juste lui parler...Dites-lui que je suis Sindy-_jolie_ elle me reconnaîtra, j'en suis certaine.

-Très bien...

Mr. Dursley se tourna vers sa femme et lui demanda :

- Pétunia il y a une certaine... Sindy-jolie... qui veux te parler...est-ce que tu sais c'est qui?

- Oui...passe-la moi, dit Pétunia d'une voix mélangée de peur et de colère.

Vernon lui passa le téléphone en grognant un peu mais sans se plaindre pour autant.

- Oui ?

- Salut Pétunia Evans...

- C'est Dursley maintenant.

-Ha c'est vrai tu t'es mariée avec ce grognon de Vernon...qu'est-ce que tu lui trouve au juste? dit-elle sincèrement.

- Ce n'est pas de tes affaires...et puis moi au moin j'ai un mari!

- Ta soeur aussi en avait un...tu ne l'as pas oublier j'espère?

- Comment pourrais-je les oublier!

- C'est sûr, moi non plus je n'oublierai jamais ces deux là... amis et complices si chers...

- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux?, la coupa-t-elle ne voulant pas se rappeller de mauvais souvenirs et encore moin se tapper le sarcasme de cette chippie (c'est les pensées à Pétunia pour cette fois...).

- Ho à toi rien...je veux simplement parler au fils de Lily-_jolie_... mais si tu ne veux pas je peux toujours m'arranger pour venir te rendre une petite visite et par le fait même, pen...

-...C'est bon, je te le passe !

Vernon et Dudley étaient tellement avides de savoir qu'est ce que Mme. Dursley avait dit au téléphone qu'ils en oublièrent Harry. Ce dernier en profita pour aller prendre le téléphone que Pétunia avait laissé sur la table.

- All

- Salut Harry, je suis Sindy Walters...et je suis un peu tanée de répéter mon nom . Je vais être, avec plasir d'ailleurs, ton professeur de Défence contre les Forces du Mal à Poudlard cette année...à moin que tu ne compte pas y aller et rester chez ton oncle et ta tante, dit-elle ironiquement.

- Pourquoi m'appellez-vous? J'ai fait quelque chose qui ne fallait pas?

La question était sortit toute seule mais elle ne sembla pas vraiment le remarquer. Bien qu' Harry avait prit un ton plutôt brusque, elle lui répondit d'une voix assez calme:

- Ho non Harry! De toute façon je suis certaine qui tu n'es pas du tout le genre à ne pas obéir aux règlements, ajouta-t-elle d'un ton amusé.

Harry se senti rougir . Mais comment savait-elle ? On dirait qu'elle le connaissait comme le fond de sa poche... _Beaucoup de monde te connaissent plus que tu ne te connais toi même, _lui rappella sa conscience (NDA: lol... ).

- Mais pourquoi m'appelez-vous? répéta Harry

- C'est parce que Dumbledore m'a chargé de te dire qu'on va venir te chercher pour aller chez ton...parrain, déclara-t-elle d'un ton que Harry ne sut identifier...haine, tristesse, confusion?

- mon parrain?...Quel parrain ?

Bien qu'elle avait l'air sympathique, Harry n'était pas sûr de vouloir lui dévoiler qu'il connaissait Sirius...il avait nié ça toute l'année passée quand il avait Dolores Ombrage comme professeure et peut-être que cette Sindy était une de ses complices. Il faut toujours se méfier des apparences. Chose qu'il avait apprit en troisième année avec "Croûtard"...

-Ho Harry je comprend que tu ne veuille pas le dire...après tout tu as eu une des collègues de mon stupide patron l'année passée (Harry sourit à la remarque du "stupide" )...ça t'as appris à te méfier d'avantage du ministère...c'est assez bien d'ailleurs, Fudge est trop idiot pour diriger tout le monde magique et il ne fait qu'empirer les ch...

Sa voix devint rapide.

- Fait moi confiance... ok? Quand tu va me voir je vais être avec Rémus et Nymphadora. On va venir dans environ 1 minute ! À tout à l'heure!

Elle raccrocha. Harry resta hébété quelques secondes. Elle avait plutôt une voix mélodieuse, pensa-t-il. Elle était peut-être chanteuse! Mais Harry cessa ses pensée stupides et réfléchit à ce qu'elle avait dit...1 minute !! Ils vont venir dans 1 minute !! Harry se dépêcha d'aller dans sa chambre et s'y enferma pour faire ses valises mais aussi pour ne pas être bombardé de questions! Mais il n'entendit personne monter les escaliers. Étrange venant de Vernon Dursley. Alors Harry redescendit pour voir qu'est-ce qu'il se passait et ce qu'il vit le laissa bouche-bée...devant la famille pétrifiée se tenait un loup! Plus précisément une louve. Mais elle était assez spéciale. Son pelage était noir avec des reflets bleux clairs. Ces reflets faisait penser au ciel bleu pendant une nuit de pleine lune...et ses griffes représentaient les étoiles argentées. Mais sa position d'attaque n'avait rien de calme.

- Papa...j'ai peur , se plaignit Big D.

-T'inquiète pas fiston ça va aller... papa va aller chercher son fusil de chasse et va tuer le stupide loup...et après on va pouvoir t'acheter un nouveau playstation avec l'argent qu'on va avoir fait avec sa fourrure...

Et comme si la bête avait compris, elle grogna et son poil se hirrissa pour devenir en flammes bleues.

-...Bon papa va aller chercher l'inxtincteur et après son fusil...(NDA: Je sais, ce n'est pas du genre de Vernon de faire des farces mais celle-la était trop tentante ! )

Harry eut le réflexe de sortir sa baguette, ce qui fit taire les Dursley . Définitivement, cette louve avait quelque chose d'étrange. Et Harry était certain qu'elle n'était pas là par hasard (NDA: Un hasard?...ben non on voit ça TOUS les jours!!). C' était peut-être un partisan de Voldemort qui était venus torturé des moldus, mais ils ne seraient jamais venus seuls.

Comme si ses pensées se seraient engouffrées par la fenêtre, une panthère noire aux iris rouges sombres en sortit ! Elle alla se placer derriere les Dursley, qui n'avaient rien remarqué car elle n'avait fait aucun bruit, en position de défence comme l'autre... Sauf que elle son poil n'était pas en flammes, il était simplement noir avec des reflets rouges...Mais Harry resta envouté par ses yeux . Il aurait bien aimé voir si l'autre en avait des aussi beaux mais il ne voyait que sa queue (NDA: pensez pas croche là...toute façon c'est une femelle alors...). C'est alors que lorsque Harry s'apprêtait à jeter un sort, un garçon qui avait a peu près son âge déambula dans le hall!

- Océanne, au pied ! dit le garçon chatain.

- Vous connaissez cette ... panthère? dit Pétunia un peu bêtement en poussant un petit cris lorsqu'elle aperçu la panthère.

-Bien sûr c'est ma blonde! lui répondit le garçon pas plus intelligeament.

Tout le monde resta éberlués. Sauf Harry qui se demandait si c'était bien se qu'il pensait ou bien si c'était le garçon qui était vraiment débile !

- Votre... quoi? demanda Vernon

- Excuse-moi, coupa Harry, mais... qui es-tu?

- Ho, désolé je suis...

Mais à ce moment, la porte s'ouvrit à la vollée pour laisser passer les corps de Rémus, Tonks et une autre femme que Harry ne connaissait pas. C'était sûrement cette Sindy Walters. En tout cas, si c'était elle, elle était jolie ! Elle avait des cheveux blonds qui parraissaient prendre en feu à cause de ses mèches rouges habilement placées (1). Ses yeux étaient d'un bleu nuit séducteur entourés par de longs cils noirs. Par contre, un voile assombrissait encore plus ce ciel qui parraissait avoir laissé couler de fines gouttes de pluie qui avaient étempé des marques argentées sur ses joues et qui avaient prit refuge dans son cou. Ce dernier était entouré par le collier de tissu relié à un top bleu marin où quelques brillants recouvraient sa poitrine. Comme si les larmes qu'elle avaient laissé échappées seraient restées accrochées au morceau de tissus. Son pantalon avec le même bleu et ses brillants argents dans le haut, s'harmonisait parfaitement avec son haut. En fait, la seule differance est qu'il y avait une petite étoile bleue du côté gauche près de sa hanche. Harry remarqua aussi la même étoile sur le percing qu'elle avait dans le nombril. Elle possedait de fins bijoux arantés sauf une bague, qui elle, était or. Son maquillage était très légé et se limitait, d'après les apparances, à une légère couche de bleu sur les paupières et un brillant à lèvres. Mais, bien qu'il ne soit pas un spécialiste, Harry aurait juré que même démaquillée elle aurait été aussi sublime. Elle l'était tellement qu'on aurait dit une vélane ! Sauf que elle était humaine... ou peut-être juste à moitié comme Fleur Delacour ? Non ! Harry serait immédiatement tombé sous son charme ! Mais pour elle, il ne se serait pas jeté en bas du pond simplement pour lui prouver qu'il en était capable ! Non, elle, elle était humaine. Harry l'aurait juré sur la tête à Dumbledore . C'était simplement une femme... descendue du ciel.

La tante Pétunia s'évanouit, sûrement de jalousie pensa ironiquement Harry, en voyant la femme inconnue et Vernon essaya de la rattraper mais il n'osait pas faire un geste avec cette louve en face de lui. De toute façon, elle ne tomba pas à terre car Rémus l'immobilisa avant. (NDA: ouais! vas-y Mumus!) D'ailleurs, ce dernier était un peu mieux vêtu que d'habitude remarqua Harry. Il portait un chandail bleu (NDA:en passent je déteste le bleu... ) avec une patte noire dessus, sûrement en l'honneur de Sirius, et un kilte écossais (NDA: non je blague, malgré que ce serait drôle lol)...et un jeans (pas déchiré) noir. Tonks, elle, était presque pareille à Sindy (car oui c'est bien elle...) à l'exeption qu'elle portait un simple T-shirt et que son pantalon n'avait aucune étoile ni brillant, comme son haut. ( bon ok c'est complètement différent de Sindy mais bon...ça sonnait bien!). Tout en noir celle-là. Même ses cheveux ! Mais ça lui allait bien, pensa Harry.

Tonks et Sindy se regardèrent et les deux s'approchèrent des animaux, dont le poil était redevenu normal, si on peut appeler ça normal. Tonks prit la panthère par la peau du cou et Sindy se placa calmement devant la louve qui s'assit et prit un air innocent en branlant sa queue touffue. Les Dursley en profitèrent pour aller s'enfermer dans le salon. Harry, Rémus et Tonks (Sindy étant trop occupée) eurent un sourire en voyant Dudley , mains sur le derrière, s'en aller aussi vite que lui permettait son poid et son père soulevant Pétunia (Rémus avait cessé son sort) qui tomba presqu'aussitôt car il était trop occupé à regarder dans le décolleté de la jeune fille blonde (Sindy)! Cette dernière le regarda et lui fit un clin d'oeil en souriant chaudement, ce qui eut pour effet de rendre un oncle-tomate qui prit maladroitement sa femme dans ses bras et rejoignit son fils.

- Sindy !! Ce n'est pas bien de faire ça, dit un Rémus Lupin pas très convainquant avec son grand sourire au lèvres.

- Je sais bien Rem'...mais ça m'amuse! Dit elle innoceamment en remplissant ses yeux d'une lueur enjoué.

- Professeur Lupin...

- Rémus , Harry. Rémus! Ce n'est pas si difficile...,il prit un ton enfantin, répete après moi Ré...allez vas-y soit pas gêné, on sait que tu en aies capable!

- Rém...s'indigna Harry mais le loup - garou le coupa.

- C'est bien et maintenant... mus...allez vas-y soit pas gê...

- ... Ok c'est bon Rémus, wouha ça fait bizarre, j'ai compris! Et puis tu m'as fait perdre ma question!

- C'était un peu mon but , Harry James Potter...

- J-P (prononcez ji-pi), vas dont aider Harry à faire ses bagages avant que ça vire en bataille de défaites stupides!

Le garçon sembla réjouit de cette idée proposée par Tonks et , sans demander l'avis à Harry, le prit par le bras et monta les escaliers. Il l'entraina ensuite vers...la salle de bain!! Il ouvrit la porte et dit:

- Wouah, tu as une toilette dans ta chambre !! C'est génial tu peux aller au toilettes quand tu veux et prendre ta douche aussi!! je ne savais que tu était aussi gâté... d'après ce que Sindy m'avait raconté sur ta tante... pourquoi tu rit?!

Harry était crampé de rire. Ça ne se pouvait pas être aussi stupide (je sais c'est méchant là mais après tout, Harry est un adolescent et encore plus, le FILS de JAMES POTTER) !! Mais il réussit tout de même à articuler:

- Nous....dans.....chambre....bain!

- Ha ouais y'a un bain aussi! J'avais même pas remarqué! Il est drôlement beau...est-ce qu'il fait de la mousse?

Sindy, alerté par le bruit de quelqu'un qui tombe à terre, monta pour voir qu'est-ce qui faisait tant rire Harry.

- Harry qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si drôle? Y'a une photo de Dudley prenant sa avec un canard jaune?

- Ben voyons Sindy! ce n'est pas une salle de bain, c'est la chambre de Harry...c'est cool hen?

Harry voyait Sindy se retenir pour ne pas éclater de rire elle aussi! Elle ferma les yeux et respira un bon coup. Ce qui eut pour effet qu'elle reprit son sérieu...et que Harry soit encore plus crampé! (NDA: Harry j'ai pas vraiment de raison mais moi j'aurais réellement crampé en voyant une personne être sérieuse face à un moment si drôle :-p)

- J-P, dit-elle d'un ton trop calme, la chambre de Harry est deux portes plus loin vers la gauche...

- Ho, dit le chatain et il vira au rouge...bon et bien allons-y hen, décida-t-il avant de trébucher sur Harry qui était encore à terre.

Ce fit au tour de la belle blonde à rire!

- Aïe, décidément je n'arriverai jamais à faire quelque chose comme il faut! s'exclama désesperément J-P.

- Mais non ne dit pas ça! Tu me fait rire et je crois bien que je vais bien m'entendre avec toi...

C'était à moitié vrai. C'est vrai qu'il était drôle mais si il ne se montrait pas plus intelligent, il n'irait pas très loin à Poudlard. Mais Harry se promis de l'aider!

- Désolée de vous coupez mais il ne nous reste pas beaucoup de temps! Il faut aller faire tes bagages Harry...

Elle nous prit gentiment par le bras et nous amena à sa chambre. Comment savait-elle que c'était sa chambre? La question ne tarda pas à franchir ses lèvres...

- Comment savez-vous que ma chambre est ici?

- Et bien je me suis dite que Dudley, Vernon ou encore moin Pétunia aurait une magnifique chouette blanche dans leurs chambre...

- Hedwige!

En effet Hedwige, qui était partie il y a près d'une semaine, était de retour...et avec plusieurs hiboux!! Il y avait coq (comme d'habitude), deux hiboux de Poudlard, un hibou brun avec des yeux jaunes vif et un autre noir avec les yeux blanc. Le dernier portait une lettre noire avec des bordures rouges et un sceau qui laissait croire qu'il y avait de la fumée rouge, bleue et noire dedans. Assez étrange. Qui lui enverrait une lettre aussi bizarre ? Pour le savoir il faudrait qu'il ouvre la lettre. Mais il ne savait pas si c'était risqué ou pas. Il regarda sa future prof (qui avait les yeux fixer sur la lettre) froncer les sourcils mais après elle sembla prise d'un malaise. En fait, elle se serait évanouit si Rémus ne serait pas apparu à ce moment précis et l'aurait attrappé dans ses bras (musclés ) pour ne pas qu'elle tombe.

- Sindy, est-ce que ça va? lui demanda-t-il, inquiet.

Elle sembla reprendre ses esprits et plongea dans les yeux ambres de Rémus. Ce dernier sembla essayer de lire dans son regard. Il restèrent à se contempler comme ça quelques temps et...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Vous le saurez dans le chapitre 2 ! Gnia, gnia, gnia. Je suis sadique héhéhé._

_Je vous invite aussi à vous poser les questions suivantes concernant ce chapitre (ça se peut qu'elles reviennent dans d'autres chapitres aussi...). Ça pourrait vous aider à comprendre mieux ou à illucider des mystères... et en plus je crois que je suis la première auteure à faire ça ! _

_Sindy Walters_

_1. Pourquoi Sindy et Rémus semblent-ils si réliés ?_

_2. Pourquoi Pétunia a-t-elle un comportement bizarre avec Sindy ?_

_3. Pourquoi Sindy semble être si attirée vers le bleu et les étoiles ?_

_4. Sindy semble être très proche de Rémus et elle semble aussi avoir connu Lily et Pétunia (je vous dit pas si c'est vrai par contre). Dans ce cas, pourquoi Harry n'en a-t-il pas entendu parler avant ?_

_5. Pourquoi Sindy a faillit s'évanouir ?_

_6. Pourquoi Sindy était pressée de raccrocher lors de sa discussion avec Harry au téléphone ? _

_Rémus Lupin_

_1. Pourquoi Rémus a-t-il l'air si heureu ?_

_2. Comment Rémus a fait pour arriver juste à temps lorsque Sindy a passée proche de l'évanouissement._

_Autre_

_1. Qui est J-P ?_

_2. De qui vient la fameuse lettre du hibou bizarre ?_

_3. Qui sont les animaux qui sont venus rendre "visite" aux Dursley ?_

_4. Pourquoi c'est Tonks, Rémus, Sindy et J-P qui sont venus chercher Harry et non Maugrey ou Ron et Hermione ?_

_5. Avez-vous remarqué que Harry se trompait toujours une fois dans chaques livres ?_

_6. Est-ce que vous seriez assez aimables pour me laisser une tite review ? Please !!!_

_Ciao Tout le monde !_

_Lily Oasis Black_

(1) : Avez-vous vu les cheveux de Christina Aguilera dans "come on over" (son vidéoclip) ?... ils sont pareils d'accord ? sinon allez sur le lien suivant : (c'est la deuxième )

_P.S : REVIEWS !!!!!!!!_


End file.
